baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Nixus Humilitas
The Nixus Humilitas (Effort of Humility) Is the rarest of the Virtus Paradigma Nixus and is only shown to a Soul Host who has put their dreams and aspirations behind the well being of their comrades. Though described as having many mysteries, the Nixus Humilitas is often described as the will or power to lead and inspire. While it's power is based on harmony instead of chaos, it excels at pacifying enemies and creatures. It's main purpose is to allow the user to synchronize with the other virtus nixus that surrounds it, as well as their immediate surroundings. This allows a user of this Virtus to awaken the virtus nixus inside of others who have the potential to unlock them. It is the opposite of Nixus Superbia. Appearance This Virtus, like all the others, changes the appearance of Nixus from it's lightning like form to flames with a shimmering lavender outline. The internal color is based on the users individual Nixus. Requirements This Virtus requires that the user is willing to risk everything they have dreamed of to protect their allies and friends. Once their resolve is tested and they prove themselves worthy to their soul drive their Nixus will evolve to reflect the change. Power & Usage This virtue has the specific ability to purify and ignite all it touches in empowering radiance. As noted by Astarte Rehema, this specific Virtus has two specific forms. * Acquiescent - The most common form of this Virtus is known as Acquiescent. By internalizing the lavender colored Nixus of Humilitas and humbling oneself before their drive the drive is surrounded in the same color aura which greatly increases their physical capabilities and the capability of their talents. This increase in abilities also applies to the host who gains the ability to keep up with their drive. Occasionally their bodies will seep the flame like Nixus. There is a demi form of this where the user and the drive would let off steam from any open wounds. * Reverence - While Acquiescent is the ability to humble oneself, Reverence is the opposite as it forces others to humble themselves before the user. The special characteristic of this form is its extreme destructive power which can blast through soul drives and talents. This is done through exceptional Nixus control while possessing the Humilitas Virtus. The exceptionally terrifying thing about this specific form is the fact that it's utilized through the Soul Host instead of the Soul Drive. Only one person has ever been known to use this form. Trivia * Acquiescent, while appearing to be just a flat multiplier of base abilities, also has a secretive function which allows it to pacify enemy Soul Drives, preventing them from taking hostile actions, or sometimes even forcing an enemy drive to retire outright, thus making it an absolutely all-powerful technique against Soul Drives. * Unlike the regular alternative Virtus or Sine forms, there is no need to use a Soul Drive to utilize the Virtus or Sine Nixus. As such a Soul Host could simply fight without the use of a Soul Drive by simply using one of these unique Virtus Nixus techniques.